


Feathers In My Head

by sunaddicted



Series: Tumblr Kink Meme [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bantering, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Lingerie, Porn with Feelings, Tumblr Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine Bond. Of fucking course, Q should have bet her favourite sweater on it: the woman not only made heads turn with her natural and sensual beauty, enhanced by her colourful attires and heeled shoes, but she also conjured a nervous atmosphere with her reputation of ruthless assassin clinging to her even in the safety of MI6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathers In My Head

_ Feathers In My Head _

When the rhythmic and filling sound of typing clumsily stumbled and broke Q's concentration, she looked up from her laptop, a finger pushing her thick-rimmed glasses up her nose as her eyes looked around to focus on the source of distraction that had made her minions falter in their work.

 _Josephine Bond_. Of fucking course, Q should have bet her favourite sweater on it: the woman not only made heads turn with her natural and sensual beauty, enhanced by her colourful attires and heeled shoes, but she also conjured a nervous atmosphere with her reputation of ruthless assassin clinging to her even in the safety of MI6.

To be honest, Q thought that Bond was just an annoyingly distracting and cheeky agent who delighted in destroying her equipment and - to boot, as if all the hours of wasted hard work weren't enough - she dared to haunt Q's wet dreams with her long legs and waterfall of blond hair that shimmered like molten gold. Her poor dated vibrator was pleading mercy for all the times she had found herself employing it because of that woman.

“Just the lady I wanted to see” Josephine’s voice resonated sweet and melodious in the whole branch as her lips blossomed into a smile painted with a shade of pink that reminded Q of candyfloss “My dear Quartermaster”

Q sighed “Bond, how gracious of you to come down here” she greeted, one hand running in her black and short curls to push them back from her forehead “How can I help you?” she inquired, smiling as professionally as possible; hidden by the top of her desk, Q dug her short and bitten nails in her thighs as she forced herself to _not_ look at the way the agent's creamy pink cocktail dress hugged her body - she wouldn't let her traitorous desire break through.

Josephine perched herself of Q's table, gracefully folding her legs in a seducing way that made them sensually rub one against the other, and put a shopping bag in the middle of the younger woman's cluttered desk, smiling as the cat who had eaten the proverbial canary “I bought a new pair of shoes” she admitted, pulling them out of the bag with a flourish.

“And?” Q arched her eyebrow, taking in the death traps with twelve-inch high heels: how could Bond possibly even stand in those things?

Josephine leaned down slightly, an hopeful expression lighting up her gorgeous features - and, admittedly, put her cleavage on display “I was wondering if you could put weaponise them” She cruelly batted her eyelashes at Q. Josephine was well-aware of the Quartermaster's attraction towards her and, while she cherished it, she wasn't above using it sometimes “Pretty please”

“They already are weapons” Q commented after clearing her throat and cursing the blush she just knew had splotched her face an unsightly shade of red “If you stab someone with these, you're guaranteed to make quite some damage” she pointed out, studiously keeping her eyes on the shoes as if studying them just in case she decided to comply with Bond's absurd request.

Josephine pouted and produced from the bag an expensive-looking bottle “I brought an incentive: pink champagne, you'll love it” she proclaimed.

“I won't be bought by posh alcohol” Q sniffed but reached over to study the uselessly frilly label; contrary to popular belief, based on her nerdy looks, she enjoyed a good bottle and as sure as hell she hated the cheap booze - she had had enough of that in her inglorious uni days “But I'll see what I can do if you write your report” she bargained expertly, bagging the items again and crossing her arms smugly.

“Fine” Josephine conceded quickly, seizing the opportunity before Q could retract it; really, she had dealt with less skillful villainous manipulators - or maybe she truly was whipped for the younger woman like Alec had pointed out, that bastard of her best friend “Will you have dinner with me tonight?” she asked with a dazzling smile “I promise I'll keep my fingers to myself” she winked, wriggling said appendages in front of Q's stupefied face. And god, didn't want Josephine to snog her stupid? - yes, she did.

Q was fairly sure she heard some people gasp and squeal, while others started collecting the money of a suspicious bet that apparently involved her relationship, or lack thereof, with Bond. But she couldn't be bothered to glare at them because Josephine Bond - sex on legs, heartbreaker extraordinaire and, more importantly, serial meneater - had asked her out “What if I really wanted your fingers inside of me?” she whispered, her filters dissolved by surprise.

“In that case, you don't even need to ask my dear: my fingers positively itch at the idea of slipping in your trousers” Josephine jumped down the desk, only to crowd Q's personal space, mouth shiny and sticky with lipstick brushing against the shell of her ear “Do you wear lingerie? I've always wondered”

Q turned her face to look directly in her eyes as she rubbed her thighs together “Maybe I'll let you see for yourself tonight” she challenged.

And Josephine did see for herself that night, because she wasn't one to back down from a challenging tone, especially if it came out of Q's mouth. After a pleasant dinner adorned by their usual bantering, Josephine had driven Q home; for the whole ride, her manicured hand had tried to slip under Q's wrinkled shirt, but it had always been playfully batted away and the younger woman had ordered her to pay attention to the street. It was torture, pure and simple, and it made Josephine just more determined in her pursue of the gorgeous clever woman next to her, who was singing with a wistful voice the lines of a decadent song “I didn't peg you for one to like Lana Del Rey”

Q had just made her pout more evident and deepened her voice, keeping to sing along, a playful light burning up in her absinth irises “I didn't peg you for one to know who Lana Del Rey even is” she teased fondly.

When Josephine had parked in front of Q's building, the tension between the two women was a brimming and bubbling with long-repressed arousal and well-hidden feelings. Not even the cats tangling evilly around their legs in an attempt at tripping them with their enthusiasm had been enough to break the dreamlike euphoric state they had entered in - and Josephine had made sure that neither of them had gotten past being slightly inebriated: he wanted both of them to be well-aware of what was going to happen.

The first taste of those slightly chapped lips had almost done Josephine in and she hadn't lost any time dwindling before deepening the kiss, parting Q's mouth with her tongue to capture her lilting sigh as her manicured fingers cupped her sharp-edged face “I've wanted you for so long” she admitted.

“Sweet” Q teased as she blushed, warmed by her words “I think I promised to answer to one of your questions..”

Josephine frowned slightly “What?” she asked, her eyes studying Q's movements; when her pale hands dropped to her trousers and started unbuttoning them, the agent grinned wildly “Oh, that question”

Apparently, Q did wear lingerie - and Josephine was sure she had been sent to heaven despite all of her questionable deeds as she dropped to her knees, bringing down Q's trousers to pool around her ankles, mouth leaving sticky pink trails up her thigh “You're a menace” she whispered hotly,biting tenderly that pale and soft flesh quivering slightly under her touch.

Q buried one hand in Josephine's golden tresses, marvelling at their silkiness “No, you're the menace” she retorted, instinctively tilting her hips forward and burning with shame at her own eagerness; she had never been particularly shy about what she wanted in bed, but the last time Q had had sex with someone who aroused her as much as Josephine had been in high school: after so much pining, her body was craving for the older woman's attention “Take me to bed” she pleaded, her voice tapering off in a breathless moan when a slightly callused finger rubbed against the ivory lace of her panties, finding it wet.

Josephine gently tugged the knickers aside with her pearly white teeth and smeared her lipstick over the expensive fabric, her nose brushing against Q's pube and making her body jerk to let out a gasp. She pressed an obscenely chaste kiss to Q's slightly parted outer labia, fleetingly tasting the beading dampness.

“Please, take me to bed” Q repeated, starting to toe off her ballerinas and finally shucked her trousers “Josephine, please”

Josephine rubbed her thighs together when Q moaned out her name “Let's go before I ravage you here on the floor” she sighed, standing up on her heels completely uncaring of the way her pale pink dress had ridden up her toned and tanned thighs - it would be a wrinkled mess the following day, but Josephine was confident that the dry laundry would save it.

They fell into the unmade bed in a giggling heap, entwining their limbs together on the nest of soft sheets smelling of Earl Grey and a light refreshing deodorant.

Q greedily caressed up one of Josephine's legs before she tugged the dress upwards, putting the agent's feminine and strong body on display. Languorously laying on the mattress with her blond hair mussed up, blue eyes hooded with enticing arousal and just in a tiny pink thong and heels, Josephine Bond was desire personified “Christ, you don't wear a bra”

Josephine laughed, throwing her head back and kicking off her shoes “Not with that dress: it's too tight and it would ruin its line”

And since Q couldn't argue that point, she kneeled over Josephine's body to kiss her “You're impossible” she mock-scolded, a thumb circling one of Josephine's perk nipples.

“Yes, but you adore me”


End file.
